Naruto and Nobuna
by Kurama97
Summary: Hey guys this is Kurama and this is a new crossover between Naruto and The Ambition of Oda Nobuna and I hope you enjoy it


Naruto and Nobuna Ch.1 Boredom

 **Hey guys this is Kurama and welcome to an idea I've had for a while. If you haven't seen "The Ambition of Oda Nobuna" then I really suggest you do because it's awesome and I don't think nearly enough people have watched it. I know some of you might be upset that this might take some time away from JOTS but I've had this idea in my head for ages and I think it deserves to be written as it's hilarious (at least in my opinion) and it has some unique ideas that I believe will open a new gateway for fanfiction as I've only seen this once and thought it was brilliant. Not telling you what but I suggest you watch the anime before reading this. Anyway guys that's enough rambling and some of you probably skipped this entirely and I think this is long as it took up six pages on paper so on with the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto or The Ambition of Oda Nobuna**

Eighteen year-old Naruto was bored. The war was over and they had won. Hooray right? Wrong; at least for ninjas. After the war where Sakura died (instead of Neji) there was nothing going on anywhere. The world was at peace because everywhere was so devastated that no one wanted to cause any more damage so there were no missions anymore. He still had his precious people and Pervey Sage (who was still alive because he sent a blood clone instead of going to Ame himself because Tsunade tied him to a chair for which she was later thanked) visited a lot now. The only thing he did nowadays was train and talk to Kyuubi-chan. She had eventually grown to like the blonde and shown him her human form to which he fainted with blood coming out his nose which in turn led to hours of laughter and endless teasing for the poor blonde. He woke up due to a knock on his door. He groaned something about ramen, spat out his pillow, and answered the door to find something he hadn't seen in years. An Anbu. The Anbu black ops. had been the only ones that still got missions. Granted they were reconstruction and a few bandits but they were still missions. Lucky bastards; all he got was a job at Ninja mart.

Naruto blinked and said "Hello Anbu-san is something wrong?" Naruto would never admit it but he hoped something was wrong. He'd take anything at this point.

"Yes Naruto-sama. Hokage-sama needs to see you immediately." Naruto tried to control his grin as he nodded and went to get ready as the Anbu jumped away.

Kyuubi yawned and said, "You're awfully excited Naruto-kun did something happen?" She hadn't seen him this happy in years and she was really curious.

Naruto grinned and replied, "Good morning Kyuubi-chan. Yes there's a mission and I finally get to go out there again!"

Kyuubi widened her eyes and grinned with him. "Really? Well you better get going then." Naruto nodded and flashed away (1.

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow startling everyone nearby. Naruto was about to walk inside when he heard a call. He turned around and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Pervey Sage, Kakashi-sensei sorry I didn't see you there."

He ran over to them and Jiriaya said, "Hey Naruto you know it's kind of hard to miss you when you always make flashy entrances like that. Anyway do you know what this is about?"

"No I just woke up and came like they told me to."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Maa maa we're not gonna find anything out by just standing here so let's just go inside and ask Hokage-sama." The two toad sages rubbed the back of their heads apologetically and they walked inside.

They went upstairs and Shizune led them in. when they saw Tsunade Naruto finally lost it and let out his excitement. "Baa-chan what's this all about?! I'm going crazy here!"

Tsunade smirked at his attitude. "Same old Naruto." She thought.

Tsunade stopped reminiscing and got down to business. "Morning boys. I know it's been a while but there's a mission." The three got serious and listened up. "A report from a patrolling Anbu has revealed some strange hole that has appeared near the village. It might have to do with sealing so we're sending our two resident seal masters and Kakashi as backup we don't know anything about this thing so I want you to be careful and hurry back. I'm also sending team Guy and Kurenai without Kurenai. You are to leave immediately so get moving, dismissed."

"Hai!" they said and vanished.

 **Two minutes later**

The three appeared at the gate and after a quick check they got moving.

As they ran Jiriaya decided to talk. "Hey Naruto what do you think it is?"

Naruto thought for a bit and answered, "I think it might be some kind of portal or something."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Jiriaya pondered

As they thought about this they felt seven chakra signatures closing in fast. When they felt who it was they smiled and stopped.

Guy and Lee appeared in their usual youthful good guy pose while Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood nearby sweatdropping. "Naruto-kun! Our youthful Hokage thought it might be a youthful idea to send youthful users of the Byakugan to try and see if their youthful eyes can see through this supposed unyouthful hole youth!" Guy and Lee said in creepy unison with their usual youthful enthusiasm.

Everyone looked to Neji to translate as he was forced to learn the youthful language of youth to understand his youthful teammates (those were the worst three months of his life and he had begged the Yamanaka clan to erase them but it was impossible). He sighed and translated, "Hokage-sama sent us to see if the Byakugan can see through this weird hole." The rest nodded in understanding and they got moving again.

 **Strange hole half an hour later**

The ten of them stared at the weird black hole floating in the middle of a clearing. They were afraid to go nearer as they felt a light pull towards it and things were gravitating towards it.

"So…who wants to go first?" Jiriaya asked/pleaded.

Naruto with his usual brashness and Hinata with her usual timidness walked forward towards the portal. "Hey Hinata." Hinata blushed as he said her name, "Yes Naruto-kun?" (Naruto was an idiot and forgot her confession during the war). "Can you use your Byakugan to try to see through this thing while I take a closer look?" "Yes." She squeaked. Naruto suddenly felt like he forgot something important but decided to think about it later while Kyuubi was facepalming inside the seal.

The rest seeing the two felt embarrassed and quickly followed except Jiriaya who was hiding behind a tree (this ladies and gentlemen is the brave and gallant Jiriaya of the Sannin). Unfortunately for him everyone noticed and turned to glared at him (except foe Hinata who hasn't and plans to never glare at anyone unless they're really really evil. She's nice like that). He eventually came out grumbling about stupid brats. They all gathered around the portal and got to work. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan and found they could only see infinite blackness as far as they could see (which was about six miles). Naruto decided to ask Kyuubi about it and she told him that it supposedly appeared every thousand years for about a day but she had never seen it before or knew what it was. Jiriaya didn't see any seals so he decided to take a closer look. Lee noticed this and said, "Jiriaya-sama. I believe it would be a very unyouthful idea to do that."

Jiriaya just waved him off and continued. Naruto noticed the commotion and warned, "Pervey Sage that's a ba-"Naruto never got to finish as Jiriaya touched the portal. Suddenly everyone felt the pull increase and saw the portal grow. Everyone's eyes widened and Naruto yelled, "Pervey Sage!" then everything went dark. A few moments later everything was back to normal but there was no trace of the portal or the group to be found. That is until an Anbu jumped down with wide red eyes with three tomoe in them wearing a hawk mask.

"I must tell Hokage-sama immediately!" and jumped away.

 **Somewhere in another universe**

Sagara Yoshiharu (or Saru was his nickname which annoyed him to no end) was an average high school student. Average grades, average looks, average everything. Except for history. He was a straight A student in that class. This was because he played a lot of historical games. His favorite was "The Ambition of Oda Nobunaga". He played it almost constantly and knew almost everything about it. The only other thing he did was read manga. One day he had been playing it and gone to sleep. He had been awoken to loud yells and the clash of metal. He opened his eyes, looked around, looked again, and said this: "Where the hell am I!?"

 **Hey guys this is Kurama and I hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna try and have another one up every Sunday and a chapter of JOTS every Friday. I'm not sure about the pairings in this all I've got so far is Hinata and Fem Kyuubi. Anyway guys watch the show before you read this fanfic and review please as I love all of your input so this has been chapter one of "Naruto and Nobuna" and I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time. Ja ne.**


End file.
